Core B, the Developmental Core, will represent an important focal point of CFAR activity. This Core will solicit, review, and award funds for pilot projects directed at new areas of HIV/AIDS-related research. The diverse nature of the UNC CFAR membership makes the Developmental Core a critical component in supporting both the breadth of scientific interests of the CFAR members and in fostering multidisciplinary and collaborative research efforts. The Core will actively solicit project proposals, encouraging collaborative efforts among CFAR member and between UNC CFAR and Duke CFAR researchers. In addition, investigators new to HIV/AIDS research will be solicited. A review mechanism is in place which includes both external and internal reviewers. The Developmental Core will also administered some funds to support international travel to promote collaboration with international scientists. The Core will also provide critical evaluation of the outcome of funding which will be reported to the Internal Advisory Board. Finally, the Developmental Core will sponsor a yearly conference to showcase the research of CFAR members as a way of promoting communication and collaboration among CFAR members.